


"My Pet"

by jenhedgehog



Series: NSFW Lapidot Stories [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, lapis has a humiliation kink and you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: "Lapis and Peridot had been in a relationship with each other for quite some time.It was only natural, then, that they would decide to experiment every so often.  Once night-time fell, and a sleeping Pumpkin had been left in the tent outside the barn, the pair of them would have a little fun in private."- In which Lapis has a humiliation kink and wants Peridot to play along, requesting Peridot to get into character and take dominance over her; which surprises Peridot, but doesn't stop the green Gem from slipping into her limb enhancers and fulfilling her partner's request...





	"My Pet"

Lapis and Peridot had been in a relationship with each other for quite some time.

 

It was only natural, then, that they would decide to _experiment_ every so often.  Once night-time fell, and a sleeping Pumpkin had been left in the tent outside the barn, the pair of them would have a little fun in private.

 

Lapis’ request this time had taken Peridot totally by surprise; but she was more than happy to go along with it.  _My time at the theatre club is about to pay off_ , the technician thought to herself as she prepared to get into character...

 

The barn was in silence, except for the thudding sound of Peridot’s metal limb enhancers pacing across the floor.  In front of her knelt Lapis Lazuli, completely naked aside from a bright green collar; from which hung a shiny tag bearing the word “CLOD”.  Her hands were being held behind her back by a pair of fluffy green handcuffs.  She could feel her face heating up as her partner strode around in front of her, looking so much more intimidating than normal now that she was wearing her enhancers.

 

The green Gem crouched down in front of Lapis, and gently traced a floating finger across the Ocean Gem’s fiercely blushing cheeks.

 

“How are you feeling tonight, my pet?” Peridot purred at Lapis with a grin.

 

“I—I’m okay...” Lapis stammered under her breath, getting more flustered by the second.

 

“I’m okay, _what_?” Peridot demanded, moving her hand away from her girlfriend’s face.

 

“I’m okay... m-mistress...”

 

“That’s much better, Lazuli,” Peridot replied, “However, that little slip-up isn’t going to go unpunished, you know...”

 

Lapis felt her breath catch in her throat as Peridot slowly moved behind her and unclicked the handcuffs.  Peridot then made her way across to the sofa, beckoning Lapis to join her.

 

Lapis meekly shuffled across to Peridot, trying to avert her gaze away from the technician’s seductive expression.  The green Gem patted herself on the knee; and Lapis knew exactly what that meant.

 

The Ocean Gem lay across Peridot’s lap and waited.  The technician slipped a limb enhancer off one of her arms – and brought her hand sharply down across Lapis’ butt, causing her to let out a soft moan.

 

“Oh dear, Lazuli,” Peridot taunted, “What would Homeworld think if they could see you right now?  Submitting to a _lowly little_ _Peridot_ like this... absolutely disgraceful.”

 

Lapis whined pathetically, feeling her stomach tying itself into knots at Peridot’s words.  For a Gem as powerful as herself, there was a thrill to be had by being utterly humiliated like this.  A small squeal escaped her lips as Peridot’s hand crashed down onto her backside again.  The green Gem almost broke character to check if her partner was okay – but she abruptly stopped herself.  Lapis had specifically requested this of her, and they had an agreed safe word for if things got too much to handle.

 

“Honestly, a Lapis Lazuli allowing herself to be dominated by a Peridot - an Era-2 Peridot, at that – and _enjoying_ it?  Who would have thought it?”

 

Peridot brought her hand down for a third time, “But, that’s just the way it is.  So, do _not_ forget to address me correctly from now on, do you understand?”

 

 “Y-yes mistress...” Lapis replied quietly, “I... I’ll be good now, I promise.”

 

“Excellent,” Peridot replied smugly, “Now... stand yourself back up.”

 

Lapis did as she was told, shakily getting to her feet.  Peridot stood up, put her arm enhancer back on and raised her hand, summoning Lapis’ handcuffs back to her.  She grabbed ahold of her girlfriend’s wrists and cuffed them together above her head.  Using her ferrokinesis once more, Peridot wrapped a long chain around the cuffs and suspended them from one of the wooden slats in the barn’s roof to hold Lapis’ hands in position above her.

 

“There... that’s much better,” Peridot chuckled, “And now, to _play_ with my pet.” 

 

The green Gem ran two floating fingers across one of her girlfriend’s nipples softly, before suddenly clamping it into a pinch.  Lapis cried out as Peridot gently massaged the hard blue nipple between her cold robotic fingers, smiling to herself as she watched Lapis squirming against her restraints.

 

Lapis could feel herself beginning to get very wet.  She tried to cross her legs discreetly – but this didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Oh my, Lazuli...” Peridot cooed, “Are you getting turned on by this?”

 

Lapis bit her lip, feeling her blush deepening.  Peridot removed her hand from the Ocean Gem’s breast and folded her arms, trying her hardest to give her partner a disapproving scowl.

 

“I asked you a question, my pet,” she said as she eyed Lapis, feeling herself starting to get aroused too.

 

“Yes, I am!” Lapis blurted out, unable to contain herself, “P-please mistress, I... I need you...”

 

Peridot cleared her throat and felt her cheeks darkening.  She shook herself gently, reminding herself not to break character. 

 

“As you wish, Lazuli – I’ll reward you for being _such_ a good girl now...”

 

Slowly, she moved an arm towards Lapis’ entrance, teasing her clit with one of her robotic fingers.  The blue Gem moaned quietly as Peridot rhythmically moved the finger across her clit, letting it get close to her dripping wet opening every so often.  Without warning, Peridot slipped another of her fingers inside her lover while the first one continued to work on the now slightly-erect clit – causing a much loader groan to escape from Lapis.

 

Peridot pumped the fingers in and out of Lapis’ entrance, causing her to loudly cry out in pleasure.  The green Gem then moved the digits of her other hand to her girlfriend’s breasts, clamping each of her nipples between two floating fingers.  Lapis was panting uncontrollably, her legs trembling underneath her.  She shrieked as she felt Peridot’s sharp teeth planting themselves into her neck.

 

The green Gem moved her mouth away and cackled, increasing the speed at which the limb enhancers’ robotic fingers were moving.  With a flick of the wrist, the digits inside Lapis began to vibrate, eliciting an almighty scream of pleasure from the blue Gem.

 

“Oh Lazuli... _powerful_ Lapis Lazuli... if only Homeworld could see you now...” Peridot sneered as Lapis thrashed against her handcuffs, screeching uncontrollably in pure ecstasy while her girlfriend completely dominated and degraded her, “Becoming nothing more than an obedient little pet... how _pathetic_ does that make you?”

 

Peridot then slipped a third vibrating finger inside Lapis, instantly tipping the Ocean Gem over the edge.  Lapis came all over Peridot’s fingers with a massive howl of pleasure, her squirting juices splashing onto the barn floor.  Peridot slowed the pumping of her robotic fingers slightly as Lapis rode out her orgasm, the moaning and gasping escaping from her lips sounding like music to Peridot’s ears. 

 

Once Lapis had begun to come down, Peridot removed her hand and quickly undid the handcuffs that were holding the blue Gems arms above her head.  Lapis staggered forwards and fell into Peridot’s arms.  She looked up meekly at the technician, who was seductively sucking her floating fingers clean. 

 

“Was that okay, Lapis?” Peridot asked, her expression softening as she finally allowed herself to stop being in-character, “I didn’t go too far, did I?”   

 

“It was perfect, Peridot...” Lapis murmured, reaching up to plant a kiss on her partner’s lips, “Thank you...”

 

Peridot ran a finger across Lapis’ cheek again, but this time she did so with a kind smile.  She cupped the Ocean Gem’s face in her hand and leaned in for a passionate kiss, which Lapis was glad to reciprocate.  Once the lovers broke apart, Peridot reached behind Lapis’ neck and undid the collar.  The blue Gem took a step back and used her hydrokinesis to remove the liquid that hadn’t been cleared off by Peridot.

 

“I love you so much, Lapis...” Peridot cooed as she watched her girlfriend’s clothes elegantly phase back into existence.  Lapis felt herself blushing once more as she looked at Peridot and the expression of pure adoration that was written across her face.

 

“I love you too, Peridot,” Lapis replied, snuggling into her girlfriend again.  She let out a gasp as Peridot lifted her off her feet without warning – and carried her, bridal-style, across the barn to the hammock.  With a kiss, she gently laid Lapis inside the hammock, before removing her limb enhancers and climbing in after her. 

 

Peridot suspected that Lapis would be exhausted after all that, and she was right – it was usually the case, with this time being no exception.  The two Gems shared a loving embrace as Lapis began to peacefully fall asleep, with Peridot drifting into slumber not long after her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the sinners in the Lapidot Cafe for this one ;p


End file.
